Venom's revenge
by edward brock jr
Summary: Post SM3. eddie brock has once again become the creature Venom and he's out for revenge. plus the rise of another symbiote. Rated T for violence & language. chapter 4 "the Brewing Storm" is up.
1. Venom REBORN!

hello, this is my first spider-man story. please review.

disclaimer: i don't own spider-man or any other marvel characters.

Spider-man stood in front of the ten-foot-tall symbiote, holding one of harry's bombs. Eddie brock was on the floor nearby. he watched as his archenemy Spider-man tossed the bomb into the symbiote.

"What are you doing!" Eddie screamed."NO!"

Eddie leaped into the massive black goo. "Eddie!" Spider-man yelled. he immediately shot a web to Eddie's back and pulled him out of the symbiote just before it exploded.

Spider-man looked down to see Brock banging the floor with his hands and yelling "NO! no, no no." spider-man webbed him up and then left to go see harry.

_now is the time for me to escape_ Eddie thought.

He looked around him till he spotted a piece of glass nearby, he picked it up and started cutting the web with it. once he was free he walked over to the side of the building. he saw that one of his black webs was still hanging down the side of the building. he grabbed hold of the web and slowy climbed down to the second floor then climbed down a ladder to an ally, and went off running.

It has been one month since the day the symbiote was destroyed, and Eddie brock's life has been nothing but hell eversince then. he had no job, no girlfriend he was about to get kicked out of his crappy apartment, and everything that went wrong he blamed on one person. Peter Parker.

_but maybe atleast i can get my girlfriend back._

eddie brock looked at his watch and then started running, hoping to get to her college before she left. by the time he got to her classroom, he was too late. the room was completely empty.

He walked into the classroom with his head down. if only he had that black suite, he would get everything he wanted and he would once and for all get revenge on parker, then his life would become better. but it was no use, parker destroyed the symbiote before his very eyes, an there was no way he...

just then Eddie saw movement out of the corner of his eye. his eyes widened at what he saw. on the shelf in front of eddie was a jar with a small piece of black goo moving around.

Eddie walked toward the shelf and picked up the jar. he twisted the lid open, and imediately the black substance came out and crawled around his hand, growing all over untill his entire arm was covered in black goo. then it stretched all over the rest of his body.

eddie laughed as it spread across his body untill it came to his neck and then covered his entire head, and the jagged white eyes apeared and his jaw dropped, showing sharp white teeth and his long tongue. and on his chest the sickening white spider apeared.

"watch spider-man, because Venom is back!" then Venom burst into laughter and jumped out the window.


	2. Subway Battle, part 1

Spider-man jumped from rooftop to rooftop and then shot a web and swung low. he was on patrol, looking for someone that needed help.

After a month of dating, Peter was happy to say, his relationship with Mary Jane was back to normal, and now he was planning on proposing very soon. and Peter is still at the top of his class at College, and to make things even better, he recently got a raise at the Daily Bugle. so basically life was great for Peter Parker and Spider-man.

Spider-man spotted a women in the street about to be run over by a truck! he shot another web and swung very low, he scooped her up with one arm and they landed in front of a subway stair.

"OH thank you so much Spider-man."the Women said."You saved my life!"

"your welcome."

Suddenly the womens eyes widened in fear. then someone yelled, "Spider-man Look Out!" Spider-man turned in time to see a black figure swing down and with both feet kicked him down the subway stairs. once he hit the bottom of the stairs he felt someone or something pick him up and throw him.

_why isn't my spider-sense working! the only time i remember them not working was when i fought...no it cant be!_

Spider-man leaped to his feet and stared at the black figure walking down the dark stairs. finally he came into the light, showing his sharp white teeth, his tongue lashing around wildly in his big wide mouth. it was Venom.

Venom closed his mouth and the head of his black suit shrunk away, revealing the face of Eddie Brock.

"Eddie! but how! the suit was destroyed." the wall crawler said.

"Not all of it, Spidy, i found a small piece, that was still alive."

Then Peter remembered the small piece of the symbiote he to doctor conners.

"Eddie you have to get that suit off before its too late, let me help you!"

"NO!" Eddie yelled and then let the head of his suit slide back on."you will DIE!"

Venom ran closer and sent a powerful punch to Spider-man's chest, the blow sent he flying straight into a stone piller. Venom sent a another punch aimed at Spider-mans head. Peter ducked, and Venom's fist smashed the piller. Spider-man sent three quick punchs to Venom's chest. Venom Picked Spider-man up by the neck, but Peter kicked him in the stomech, making him drop Peter.

Venom then sent a hard punch to Peter's face, knocking Peter down. Peter imediately flung his feet in the air, kicking him down into the train track. Venom got up and shot web at Spider-man and pulled him down too. Venom punched Spider-man in the face four times and then kicked him in the chest so hard he went flying ten feet away.

Peter got back on his feet. Venom was about to pounce on him but he stopped when he heard a train coming. Venom waited until the train was five feet away from him, then he jumped and stuck himself to the front of the train.

Peter quickly jumped to get on top of the train, but Venom stuck his feet out. he kicked Spider-man with the full force of the train . Spider-man shot a web to the top of the train, and pulled himself on to it. Venom stood up and turned around.

"Bring it on Spider-wuss!" Venom yelled.


	3. Subway Battle, part 2

im sorry this has taken soooooooo long, but i've been really busy and just kinda forgot...but now that summer is here I can finally finish it

Spider-man leaped at his enemy, and wrestled him to the ground. Venom finally managed to kick Spider-man off of him, then jumped to the front of the train. Spider-man got up and crawled to the front of the train, he looked over the edge, expecting to see venom clinging to the side and then pounce on him, but no Venom was in sight.

Spider-man lowered himself down the front of the fast moving train, the wind-shield was broken open. Venom was seen inside messing with the controls.

"you like fast rides, Spidey? cuz, i know I do!" Venom slowly moved the speed switch up.

"man! I've got massive deja vu right now." Spidey said, as the train sped up.

"well Spider-Freak, the only way for you to save all these people and stop this train, is to lower this locked speed switch. and the only way you could unlock this switch is with this key, and the only way to get this key is to face me! MUA-HA-HA-HA!!"

"Ummmmmmm...i have a better idea," Spidey said, he then pulled the emergency break switch, bringing the train to a stop."you really need to work your evil plans out better, cuz THAT, was pitiful."

"owwwwww...man!! you ruined everything! no matter. you must still face ME!!" Venom leaped at Spider-man, breaking through the window and on to the tracks. Spider-man back against the wall.

"my spider-sense may not work," the wall-crawler thought," but i still have super-humen reflexes."

Venom pulled his arm back, and let his fist smash toward spider-man with all his might, letting all his anger out with one single punch.

Spider-man ducked and Venom's Fist Smashed the stone wall creating a huge gap that lead into darkness. Spider-man swooped around Venom and kicked him in to the dark gap.

Spider-man stood in front of the hole in the wall.

"I could just leave now, and live to fight another day," Peter thought,"or I could risk life and limb to finally defeat Venom..."

Peter walked away...

He got a running start and jumped straight in to the darkness.

Peter splashed in to sewer water. he stood up and coughed some water out of his mouth. he was in a large dark room. there was brownish-green water, three feet deep,all around him. nearby there was a ladder that went up to a platform about eight feet above him and from that platform came a dull white light which luminated the room.

"HEY SPIDEY!" the symbiote pounced on him, releasing multiple punchs on his face, chest, and stomech. Spider-man finally scrambled to his feet.

Spider-man stood still, waiting for Venom to attack. he wanted to try a new strategy with Venom, he would wait for his enemy to strike first then, dodge the attack and, with the enemy off guard, strike with one devastating blow in a weak point, to knock his enemy down, then unleash his fury.

Venom sent a powerful punch toward spider-man's head, at the very last second, spider-man ducked, and let all his strength go with one punch at Venom's stomech. the strategy was a success. Venom was blown to the ground in pain, andSpider-man jumped on top of him, sending punch after punch at Venom's face.

Finally, Peter decided that Venom would not be getting up for a while. Peter had to lean Venom's body against a wall so that he would not drown in the water.

Peter took off his mask and sat down."no time to rest now spidey, you gotta figure out a way to destroy that suit before Eddie wakes up." Peter looked around him, searching for something that might make a noise of some kind, loud enough to weaken the symbiote, but found nothing. Peter climbed the ladder to the platform where there was a hallway and another ladder leading to a manhole. Peter stumbled toward the other ladder.

"Not...so...fast...SP-SPI-SPIDER-WU-FRE-...LOSER!"

Peter turned around to see Venom limping toward him with one of his hands on his head.Peter was too weak and injured to fight and he was sure that Venom was just as bad, if not worse, but Venom had the will to keep going, its amazing how far people will go when fueled by Revenge! Peter needed an easy way out.he looked on the wall and found one.

Spider-man shot a web at a fire alarm switch and pulled it down. the room was imediatly filled with loud ringing.

Venom instantly sank to his knees and covered his ears with both hands. the black suit on his body squirmed and wriggled, making holes all over and then repairing them. Peter was waiting for the suit to come off but the noise was loud enough, but Eddie and the symbiote's will to stay together overcame the noise, yet it was still the most painful thing eddie has ever gone through in his entire life.

Peter put his mask back on and climbed the ladder. he opened the manhole at the top and found himself in the middle of a street, the sun had already set and he could see black clouds covering the sky.

An old man in a tattered brown coat stepped out of the shadows of the allyway.

"looks like a storms a'brewin." he said.

"yeah, I think so too." Spider-man replied with a sigh. Peter shot a wab-line at a random building and swung down the street.

Venom Screamed...

the noise was tearing him apart.

Eddie could hear two voices, one was his own screaming in agony, the other was the symbiote also screaming its cries of pain. in between the symbiotes cries, Eddie heard the Symbiote speaking as if to himself about something.

"AHHSHHSHHHSHHAHH!!...m-must...release...HIM...GAHHHHSHHHHEEEHAAAHHHHHH...NO!!...now..is not...the ...time...AHHHHHSHAAAAA...YES...IT...IS...WE...ARE...DYING!!...GGAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

with a last scream of pain, the symbiote regenerated itself around eddie's body, except for a opening in the very center of his chest. but the agonyzing pain continued.

Eddie looked down at the opening and was almost sure he was bleeding, because red and black liquid was gushing from his chest. at last it stopped and Eddie watched the opening in his chest disappear, then he looked down to examine the bloody substance that came from him, but there was nothing on the ground.

Venom didn't have time to think about this, he wanted to get as far away as possible from that damn fire alarm. he crawled to the ceiling and through the hole into the subway.

but back on the platform, the red-black liquid crawled out from its hiding place, on the first ladder, and began crawling up the second ladder...it is Symbiote. 


	4. The Brewing Storm

Spider-man swung from building to building, until He felt like he could go no more. He laid down on the top of a building, examining his wounds and bruises.

_"man! Eddie sure hits hard."_ Peter thought._" alright, I gotta figure this whole mess out. now the thing that must be done, is to remove the symbiote from Eddie, the only way I know how to do exactly that, is to use noise, but when I pulled the fire alarm, the symbiote and Eddie stayed as one, maybe a little seperated, but still one. and I'm sure that noise was loud enough, it was so loud I thought MY skin would jump off me! maybe because Eddie and the symbiote know what it is like to be seperated for a long period of time, that they will do whatever it takes to stay together! well their will may be stronger, but noise is still their weakness, so I guess I just need a MUCH louder noise. but where will I get that!? no I think I need another way of getting the suit off, now lets see, what other ways do I know? fire? no, that would work, but might kill Eddie in the process..._

Just then, a tiny voice in the back of Peter's head spoke:_"why don't you kill Eddie?"_

_"What? no, I would never KILL anybody!"_

_"you tried to kill somebody, remember the Sandman, in the subway."_

_"That was not me, it was the symbiote."_

_"what about the Man that killed uncle Ben."_

_"What am I saying to myself, that was not my fault, HE fell on his own! I did nothing!"_

_"You scared him, making him fall, you broke his wrist, then He was almost sure you would kill him, by the look on your face, that he backed away, making him fall to his death!"_

_"NO! ITS NOT MY FAULT!! I did nothing!"_

_"Exactly, you did nothing, after he fell, a simple flick of the wrist and you could have saved him, had you only slung a single web you could have saved his life, with a flick of the wrist you could have also saved someone else's life..."_

_"no..."_

_"yes...you know who...all you would have had to have done is sling a web at that thief and uncle Ben's life could have been saved."_

"NOOOO!!"

Peter screamed and sank to his knees and then smashed the the ground with his fists creatig a huge crack on the ground."I'm sorry uncle Ben, I could have saved you! it was all MY fault!" He said, with tears streaming down his face. then He heard uncle Ben's voice.

_"Peter, don't be sorry for what you did."_

_"Why!? if i had saved you think of what would have happend? Flint Marko would have listened to you and would have gone home and his life would never have been ruined by that cursed sand. and what about you? we could have been a family again, you, me and aunt May. we would have been so happy."_

_"but Peter, your not thinking of all the bad things that would have happend. think of the city at the hands of the Green Goblin, and Mary Jane would have been killed at the world unity festival, and Harry would have been killed at Doctor Octavius's experiment, and you saved aunt May from Doctor Octopus at the bank, and the ENTIRE city would be destroyed if you had not convinced Octavius to shut down his invention. and think of Flint Marko, if He had just gone home, He still wouldn't have had the money to save his daughter, and he would have gotten himself mixed up in some other crime and spent the rest of his life locked up in prison. so don't you see Peter, one bad thing had to happend so that all the goood things you have done to happend."_

The sound of police and ambulance sirens came to Peter's ear,"your right uncle Ben, thank you." He whispered, then shot a web and swung from it in the direction the police were heading.

Spider-man landed on the roof of a building, just below him the police cars and ambulances were huddled around the building across from him.

On the ground Police Chief Stacey was ordering other officers around."Sir, the SWAT team is ready should we send them in?" Stacey looked around for a momment, He knew more than one person was going to die if he sent the SWAT team in.

Just then He looked up and saw Spider-man leap across the sky on to the roof of the building. "Tell the SWAT team to stay on hold and to be ready to go in any second." Stacey had faith in Spider-man, He was sure Spidey could handle this,"_just be careful." _He thought.

Everyone was to busy watching the scene unfold to notice the Black and Red slime crawling around in the shadows. this symbiote was unlike other symbiotes, while other symbiotes would bond with the first humen they saw, this one was different, it knew the kind of person it wanted to bond with, and it would accept no less.

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he reloaded his gun. He ran his hand through his dark red hair."well, looks like th boys are gonna get me this time. but I'm not going down without a fight. and if they think they're gonna get me alive, then they're wrong, cuz theres no way in hell i'm going back to that PRISON! and i'd rather burn in hell than have them send me to the asylum again. so after I take out a few more of them I'm gonna shoot myself, rather than have THEM shoot me and then take me to a hospital. no, not AGAIN!"

His name is Kletus Cassidy, and He has been on the top of New York's most wanted list for the last three years, he had been to jail multiple times but always got out somehow, sometimes legally, with bribes and threats, or ilegally, usually also with bribes and threats. about a year ago he escaped from prison after murdering four guards. he managed to get a hideout after that so that he could lie low for awhile, but Spider-man came and after beating the tar out of him, handed him over to the police who sent him to an asylum. He recently escaped and went on a killing spree until the police found him in this building where he took seven hostages, now there was only three hostages left.

"Kletus Cassidy, we have you sorounded, come out with your hands up or we will be forced to send in the SWAT team."

Kletus turned toward the window, he heard the voice of the police chief and smirked."I hate that old man." he glanced at his three hostages in the corner, they were tied up and gagged, there was two women and one man. He walked over to them and pick up one of the women and thrust the gun in face."Well I think we should give them a reply!" he walked her toward the window.when they were standing in front of the window he put the gun to the back of her head and pulled the trigger.

But he was suprised because just as he pulled the trigger his gun was ripped from his hands. He looked on the ground and found his gun, attached to it was a web. and in the doorway stood Spider-man.

"DON'T COME CLOSER SPIDER-MAN!!" He yelled as he pulled a long knife out and held it to the women's neck. the women had a wild look of terror on her face.

"Put the knife down, Cassidy, you're not hurting anybody else today."

"Thats what YOU think!"

Spider-man shot a web at Cassidy's arm, pinning it to the wall, then he shot a web at the women and pulled her into his arms and broke the ropes off her. meanwhile Cassidy cut his way out of the web and lunged at the wall crawler. Spider-man bent his body backwards and let the knife pass over his head, then he jumped to the side and punched Kletus in the face, Kletus fell from the blow, but so did Spidey, because he punched with the hand he had injured in his recent battle with Venom. Kletus was on his feet imediatly and picked up a chair and smashed it over Spider-man's head. Spider-man fell flat on the floor but recovered from the blow, and spun around, knocking Kletus to his feet. Spider-man stood up, and so did Kletus.

Cassidy went in for a hard punch but Spidey dodged it and then gave Cassidy a staggering kick to the chest sending Cassidy straight out the window, just before Cassidy hit the ground Spider-man caught him with a web line, Kletus was imediatly disarmed and handcuffed. as Kletus was being led to the police van he looked at Spider-man on the roof of the building." I'll get you for this Spider-man, I will make you feel the most pain you will ever feel in your entire life!!" as the police officer who was driving the van closed the doors, the black and red symbiote stuck itself on the bottom of the officer's shoe.


End file.
